


Bara and The Geek

by Yaschiri



Series: Anonymous Stories [5]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Cream Pie, Anal Sex, Anonymously Submitted, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Sylvie is tired of Indus being clueless.Posted for an anon on tumblr!
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Indus Tarabella
Series: Anonymous Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bara and The Geek

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another story from an anon on tumblr! I'm thinking it's the same one b/c of the writing style. O: If so, this anon is amazing, cranking out stories like this jeeze!!!
> 
> As always, the story has been edited for grammar and smoother reading, but is otherwise in-tact the way it came to me. :D

Sylvie was tapping his fingers impatiently as he checked his phone and read the text again. “He said that he would be here by 7 what the heck?!” He looks over his phone to see Indus without Mera, surprisingly.

“Wait a minute…” Ashling looked at his phone again and realized his date was Indus!!!!

He thought about it carefully. He was in a relationship with Mera right!? Then he’s cheating on her! But maybe it’s just professional? He shouldn’t assume that they were close it’s ridicu-

He felt a tap on his shoulder to see it was Indus, whom he now noticed was wearing a rather nice black v neck t-shirt that showed his chest tattoo. Sylvie’s face was turning a bright pink as he cleared his throat.

“So Indus wha-wha-what are you doing here?” he asks, letting him in his apartment, eyeing him up and down.

“I saw this app called ' _Beefcake Bakery_ '. It seems to be for meeting others who were into… 'himbos'? Whatever those may be,” Indus explained, unaware of the meaning of said word.

“Why don’t we Netflix and chill?~” Sylvie said, patting on the sofa, Indus sitting next to the doctor as he smiles.

“Of course that would be good. What should we watch, Dr. Ashling?” 

“Uh… we could watch a romcom?”

“Okay!”

As they watch the cheesy movie, Sylvie scoots closer to the beefy bodyguard. He fakes as he reaches across him.

“Is the movie boring you Dr. Ashling?” Indus asks.

He quickly pulled his arm back. “What-no I thought you would want to do something more… active?” He said winking at him.

“Oh I see… “ he took out his phone and pressed play, music began to play.

“Wait that’s not…” Sylvie was pulled toward Indus as they moved to the music. He was dipped and swung. He had an idea as he bumps and grinds on Indus feeling his massive member, caressing his strong jawline and giving him bedroom eyes. “Well now that’s over with maybe you and me could have some dessert."

“Hmmm… I am rather hungry.” He said patting his stomach. “I shall make something for us.” Sylvie was trying to not facepalm himself in front of him as he went to the kitchen. Moments later and Indus came out with a bowl of vanilla and chocolate swirl pudding.

“I hope this will suffice Dr. Ashling… Dr. Ashling?” Indus looks for him.

“I’m in the bedroom, just bring it here,” Sylvie said. Indus shrugs as he goes in to see the bedroom lights dimmed with Sylvie in bed with nothing but his brief. The lighting in the room made him look so tasty as he did the come hither with his finger. 

“Why don’t you take off that shirt and come in? You wouldn’t want it to get dirty would you?” he said in coy tone, licking his lips.

“An excellent idea!” Indus replies as he takes his shirt off exposing his beefy pecs and sun tattoo. Sylvie feels his heart beating like a drum solo as Indus takes a spoonful of pudding and feeds it to him. He was surprised the creamy texture and the milky taste was a treat to his tongue, as he was almost done some of it spilled on his bare chest, 

“I’m sorry, let me get that.” Indus wipes the pudding with his finger when Sylvie grabs his wrist and begins to suckle on it swirling his tongue around the digit.

' _If this doesn't give him the message nothing will_ **,** ' He thought to himself as he finished his little show, licking his lips.

“Wow…you must really love my pudding!” Indus said “I could make some more if you-”

“OH MY GOD DON'T YOU GET IT YOU MASSIVE MORON?!” Sylvie shouted, about to rip his hair out.

“I. Want. You. To. FUCK. ME.” He said slowly, so Indus would understand. As Indus was putting together the pieces, his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh… OH why didn’t you say so Dr. Ashling?” Indus replied, as he pulled Sylvie close and began to french him deeply. He swirled his tongue around his as he felt his cock harden, his hand feeling Sylvie’s boyish figure; he felt so small like a lamb.

A trail of saliva left their mouth as Indus took off his pants revealing his throbbing 8 inch manhood compared to Sylvester's. It would be like comparing a carrot to an eggplant. Sylvie was stunned; he was sure that monster would make him see stars.

“Dr. Ashling?.... Knock knock.” He tapped him as Sylvie came back to reality, as he started to service his cock in his mouth suckling on his glan while fondling his hefty balls. 

The taste was tangy with a bit of salt. Hearing Indus groans made him feel good. Taking the tip out he went for his balls; he could only get one in his mouth at a time but made love to them the best he could—rolling them around and getting them nice and wet.

Indus then grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock down his throat. He started out forcefully but slowly—getting him used to the throbbing inches. 

For several minutes, Sylvie struggled with his gag reflex as Indus waited patiently. Until finally his dick slipped past the eighth inch to deepthroat him.

"Dear god!" Indus groaned. "Your mouth is as smooth as silk."

Unable to respond he bobs his head, feeling the girth in his throat, swallowing around it as he felt his own little penis was now dripping with pre-cum. Indus pushes his head down as he felt his cock pulsing, shooting his load in Sylvie's mouth. He pulled out, shooting the rest of it on the psychologist's face. 

“ I- _huff-_ apologize for that… it’s just I’ve always...held myself back for Lady Mera,” he said, catching his breath. Sylvie smirked as he placed his glasses on the nightstand, preparing himself for the main event. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about me, I can take it,” he said, fingering himself with lubed digits. “So should I lay down or sit on it?” He steady himself against the wall, parting one of his cheeks, exposing his puckered hole.

He felt Indus's massive meat against his leg. It felt so long and thick and incredibly imposing. He soon positioned the enormous head of his dick at his hole.

As he started slowly inserting his cock, the first three inches slid into him thanks to the saliva and cum, but then it started to hurt. Indus sensed this and started to kiss his neck, which made him more relaxed. It also made him moan like a little bitch as his cock pushed inside him and his little boy dick shot a load of semen. Just like that, he had cum from the first four inches of Indus’s manhood.

"Wow, you have such a quick trigger!" Indus chuckles. "There's a lot more where that came from."

He kept kissing his ears and neck, sending a flurry of sensations throughout Sylvie’s body. After several minutes, Indus' kisses brought him back to life and he gently eased his manhood deeper inside him. All 8 monster inches now filled him to the brim.

Sylvie shuddered as he felt the length of Indus’s cock, drool escape from the corner of his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back his head and his brain was drowning in pleasure.

Grabbing him in a full nelson-style hold, Indus began to thrust his meat in and out of his hole, as Sylvie's cock flops up and down from the motions. He was in a daze and could barely keep up, but every time it rubbed his prostate, he was rewarded by nearly shooting his load. 

“KEEP FUCKING ME PLEASE OH GOD YES YOUR DICK IS HEAVEN!” Sylvie shouted a with his prostate getting pounded.

“You’re much tighter than Lady Mera and twice as cute.” Indus grunts as he feels his balls tighten, he grips Dr. Ashling’s hips as he unleashed a huge load inside him. For a minute he painted his bowel with hot white seed, Sylvie arched his back as he felt his stomach filling up. His vision faded to black as he had a blissful smile on his smile.

As the sun rises, the beams touch Sylvie's glasses as the boy laid on his bed sprawled about with a smile on his face. He blinked a bit before waking up stretching, he winced as he felt the dull pain of last night's escapade.

“Good morning Dr. Ashling!” Indus said as he brought a tray of breakfast for him. “I hope you didn’t mind but your neighbors were concerned about the noise from last night and I told them not to worry about it.” 

Sylve’s face was red from embarrassment as Indus kiss his cheek.

“Though I must say you were quite vocal,” he said, smiling at the boy. “If you want we could do this weekly, although you might want to train yourself.” Sylvie nervously sipped his coffee.

“Ye..yeah I would like that,” he squeaks smiling.


End file.
